A majority of dental delivery systems in offices and remote field units rely on the use of self-contained water bottle systems which are prone to cross-contamination when used in accordance with commonly accepted cleaning procedures and present day protocols.
Bacterial growth within the self-contained water bottle systems is well known and biofilm formation within the waterlines may lead to levels exceeding the 500 CFU/ml EPA standard for drinking water. Warm water in these systems coupled with low flow rates may greatly increase rates of bacterial colonization, which often occurs between existing maintenance procedures. Contaminated dental waterlines may pose a public health risk especially for the elderly and immunocompromised.
Cross contamination with bacteria or viral pathogens may also occur during bottle replacement; most notable if the feeder tube is touched during the procedure. Touching of a feeder tube during a bottle replacement procedure may cause cross contamination with bacteria or viral pathogens. In addition, an insufficient frequency of water replacement within the bottle may result in elevated bacterial counts. The chance for error and cross contamination during bottle replacement may also increase with greater procedural frequency.
In the past, most prior UV water purification units for use in a dental environment have relied upon the use of mercury arc bulbs. Mercury arc bulbs are bulky, relatively fragile, and operate at extremely hot temperatures during use. The use of mercury arc bulbs is potentially dangerous to dental practitioners and patients.
In the past maintenance of dental waterlines has occurred through the use of chemical agents, operating on a continuous basis, during water delivery. The use of chemical agents during water delivery may impose a number of undesirable consequences. The use of chlorine as an agent may be caustic to metals and may not penetrate existing biofilm. Iodine may in rare instances give rise to allergic reactions to individuals. Hydrogen peroxide and acetic acid have been demonstrated to be an effective cleaning agent when used on an intermittent basis, followed by line flushing, however, intermittent maintenance of waterlines relying on the use of chemical agents frequently is unable to prevent the reintroduction of bacteria into the lines, resulting in the formation of a slime biofilm in a period of time as short as two weeks.
Dental waterlines are subject to bacterial contamination and biofilm formation. Limiting the introduction of bacteria into the dental delivery systems including self-contained water bottle systems is problematic particularly when used in an office environment as well as remote dental field applications, where adequate water quality cannot be assured.
A number of existing self-contained water bottle delivery systems use a seated bottom and narrow fill neck, which in turn increases the difficulty of maintaining and cleaning of a water bottle and/or the self-contained water bottle delivery system when replacing water within the bottle.
Existing portable vacuum units used in non-traditional dental office environments such as a nursing home facility, or during remote dental field applications, may pose a risk for spreading pathogens as biohazard effluents. A system to improve and limit potential pathogen spread is problematic during dental procedures and oral evacuation in at risk settings, especially where aerosolizing and direct contact of bacterial or viral agents may occur.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief description of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. § 1.72.